Zen
by JDPhoenix
Summary: One hundred themes centering around Ziggy and Tenaya. Current Theme: Midnight
1. Luck

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I in any way associated with, Power Rangers. (I just write a whole lot of fanfiction for them.)

AN: So, I'm officially doing this. One hundred stories focusing on Ziggy and Tenaya. I may eventually changed that to "and/or" but for now I'm optimistic. I don't know if I'll ever make it to 100 and I think just reaching ten might be enough to happy dance over, but I'll try. Also, this won't be the only place I post Ziggy/Tenaya stuff, just where I post responses to the prompts. I hope you all enjoy!

**ZEN**

**(Ziggy/Tenaya)**

**1. Luck**

_Timeframe: during Go For Green_

Ziggy was the luckiest person in the world, he was sure of it. Forget surviving the end of the world, escaping the mob, making a friend in the Wasteland, and becoming the Power Rangers' … whatever he was to them. This, right here, was the ultimate proof that he was lucky.

"You're perfect," he said while the others stepped aside to discuss whether or not Tenaya could be a Ranger.

"Really?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he said, his smile widening when she smiled.

"You think they'll let me become a Ranger?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I _know_ they're gonna let you be a Ranger. There isn't a single person who's walked through those doors who was anywhere near as good as you. And," he added, whispering, "I might mean the Rangers too."

Her smile widened and he fought to keep his under control. He knew from experience that if he got too excited he'd start to look goofy and she'd think he was a dork.

"Ziggy!" Scott called.

"I'll -- be back," he said, slowly backing away from her, as if afraid she'd scamper off like a frightened animal.

She nodded and when he turned back around to wave at her, was happy to see that she was still watching.

"Knock it off!" Scott ordered.

Ziggy quickly snapped back to reality in time to see Summer hide her smile.

Flynn didn't bother hiding his smirk when he said, "If you can tear yourself away long enough, we'd like you to get the green morpher for us."

"Really?" Ziggy asked. "You're gonna give it to her?"

"Did you see anyone better come in here today?" Summer asked.

Ziggy hugged the Ranger closest to him, who just so happened to be a very disgruntled Scott.

"Get off!" Scott demanded and brushed off his jacket as Ziggy sped away, tripping over the rows of seats and waving back at Tenaya.

He made it to the lab and back in record time, rushing, in part, because he wanted to keep Venjix's latest monster from taking the morpher from him. He couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face as he hurried into the auditorium as he imagined Tenaya joining the fight, helping the rangers to victory, and moving her stuff into the Garage later that night.

Oh yeah, he thought just before he rounded the corner, he was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

_reviews = love_


	2. Wedding

**ZEN**

**2. Wedding**

_time frame: Ranger Yellow Part 2_

"That is gorgeous."

Tenaya suppressed the urge to rip the Blue Ranger's throat out and instead muttered her thanks.

"I've always loved a good cake," he continued. "It's the most important part of a wedding, you know. Aside from the happiness of the lucky couple, of course," he added hurriedly.

"Flynn!" the Red Ranger called.

"So beautiful," he breathed and she heard him rushing away.

She sighed. Humans obsessed over the most absurd things. Like this cake. Who cared about a combination of flour, sugar, eggs, butter, milk, and baking powder? Apparently, they did. She'd seen the bill when she knocked out the unlucky pastry chef earlier and was equally appalled and intrigued by how much this simple confection was costing.

Shaking her head she carefully added a row frosting flowers to the second tier. A hand reached over her shoulder, slowly as if that would make it less noticeable. She watched it as she worked, wondering why it was taking so long to attack her if that's what it was doing. In a sudden burst of speed it used a single finger to scoop up one of the flowers she'd just made and retreated back over her shoulder. Her own hand shot up, grabbing the offending hand's wrist in a vice-like grip.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" the Green Ranger said, trying futilely to free his arm from her grasp without losing the frosting.

She half-turned, careful to keep her head bent so that the bill of her cap hid her face from his view. "I just made that," she said.

"I know," he said, "but … you make it look so good. Can you blame a guy for wanting just a taste?"

After a moment's hesitation she let him go. Immediately he popped the flower in his mouth and closed his eyes with a hum of rapture. After a moment his eyes opened and his cheeks brightened.

"Thanks!" he said and scampered off awkwardly.

She returned to her work, considering the Rangers' preoccupation with cake. It made no sense. It was just food, a necessity for survival. Why make such a fuss over it? It wasn't like they did the same for breathing. What made cake so special?

She was still considering this when the hand appeared again, this time moving quickly to grab a flower before she could notice or stop it. Luckily, she was quite a bit more than human and easily caught the Green Rangers' wrist once more.

"Just one more," he pleaded as she examined the perfect frosting flower balanced on his index finger. "I promise, this'll be the last time."

As he continued to plead with her she realized that the humans' preoccupation with cake, and food in general, must have to do with their sense of taste. With that in mind she pulled his hand up and popped his finger into her mouth exactly as he had done earlier.

The Green Ranger stilled instantly, his eyes going wide. She could feel his pulse quicken. She had intended to analyze the frosting's chemical makeup as well as catalog the effects of taste but …

"Hmmm," she sighed, savoring the sensation. She had never known the simple act of eating could bring this much pleasure and her tongue greedily sought to extract every molecule of the sugary dessert from the Green Ranger's finger. That done, she let him go and he staggered back, almost knocking over a row of chairs in his shock.

"Whoa," he breathed, still staring at her with that wide-eyed look.

She turned back to the cake, adjusting her cap. "You were right," she said, trying to break through his stupor before he brought any unwanted attention to her.

"Wh- what?" he stuttered.

"I can't blame you for wanting a taste."

"Uh huh," he said stupidly.

"Ziggy!" the Black Ranger bellowed from the depths of the Garage.

"Coming!" the Green Ranger called weakly. He stumbled away, not taking his eyes off Tenaya until he had to.

She smiled.

* * *

_reviews = love_


	3. Take My Hand

**ZEN**

**3. Take My Hand**

The building was coming down. The minute she'd radioed back to say that she'd gotten the last bomb in place the idiot robot had set them off. A piece of the debris had caught her just above the knee, hobbling her. Now the place was a mass of confusion and fear. Humans cried out all around her. A few had taken initiative and were herding the others to stairwells but Tenaya knew it was too late. There was no saving the building and there was certainly no saving the people inside of it. That it hadn't already fallen on their heads was a miracle but soon something would give way and they would all die.

The fire alarms were screaming and their lights flashed painfully in the hallway. The sprinklers were going off but one of the pipes had burst and a few feet past her the water poured from the ceiling. Smoke was already filling the hallway and she gasped for air, falling to her knees on the wet carpet and coughing. The humans were all gone, she realized as she tried to take a breath, running like rats to escape a sinking ship.

Instinct drove her under the fall of the water and distantly she wondered why the building hadn't fallen yet. The robot should have knocked it down himself by now.

Voices echoed up the stairwell at the end of the hall.

"There might still be someone up there!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be back! I promise!"

And then a figure, familiar in his bright costume, rushed through the doorway. He raced to her, skidding to a halt just feet away.

"Green Ranger," she bit out, sitting up straight. "As you can see, there is still someone up here. You can leave now and tell all your little friends to keep a look out for Venjix's next general."

He stared down at her for a moment before glancing back at the stairwell. The building shuttered around them and she snapped, "You'd better hurry … while you still can."

His shoulders stiffened and he knelt quickly before her, holding out his hand.

She looked from it into his dark visor, never dropping her steely expression. She would never sink this low.

The building gave another shake but he didn't move. "Please," he said, "let me save you."

As the floor began to shift beneath them she grudgingly took his hand and they teleported away as the building came down.

* * *

_reviews = love_


	4. Distraction

AN: Sorry this took so long, guys, my bunnies have been lax in their duties. Also, sorry this is so short.

**ZEN**

**4. Distraction**

"Oh no!" Ziggy said, backing away from the others, a very hard task since he was on his knees surrounded by barrels.

"You're best at it," Summer said with a smile, as if she were giving him a compliment instead of sending him to his doom.

"And it's not like she'll kill you," Flynn added cheerily, "it's a waste of energy."

"Just go," Scott said cut in, "before more Grinders show up and we have no choice but to fight our way in."

Ziggy sighed and stood, his shoulders hunched as he trudged out from behind the cover of the barrels. Tenaya's back was to him as she oversaw the Grinders, who were moving barrels onto a Drone to be taken out of the city. What for, Ziggy wasn't sure, and he didn't particularly care. He approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled and he gulped. Her visor was down and he couldn't tell if her sudden smile was a good thing or a bad thing. Given his track record with her though, probably bad.

"Hi," he said, swinging his arms at his sides in an attempt to look casual. "I'm your distraction for the day."

* * *

_reviews = love_


	5. Image Prompt

AN: As you can see, this is an image prompt. It comes from a drawing of our beloved couple done by digitalruki, who does lots of amazing RPM art. Here's the link (you'll have to take the spaces out): http://digitalruki. deviantart .com/art/Ziggy-and-Tenaya-134433185

AN2: Also, this chapter assumes that a popular theory regarding Dillon's family is true. If you don't want to hear such a theory, I suggest you leave. Plus, this drabble is way more AU than the others because even if that theory is true (which it probably is), I highly doubt things will work out anything like this.

**ZEN**

**5. Image Prompt**

Dillon glanced over his shoulder at Tenaya. He wanted to assure her that everything would be all right. The team would be totally accepting of the idea that she was his sister and capable of being good. Granted, he still didn't quite believe that she was on their side, but he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. He just hoped the others were.

"Here we go," he said and opened the side door to the Garage.

The others were standing around the pool table, watching Summer line up her shot. She glanced up and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, Dillon," she said and easily sunk her ball of choice, eliciting groans from Scott and Flynn. Scott waved him in, not bothering to look at him, while the others kept their eyes on Summer.

Dillon swallowed and stepped forward. He heard Tenaya close the door and follow behind him.

"Guys," he said, wondering how he could both hope for their attention and dread it at the same time.

Ziggy looked up first and Dillon breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone was sure to be on his side, it was Ziggy. The younger boy's eyes widened and, in a blur of movement that Dillon wasn't sure was possible without robotic implants, raced across the room. Before Dillon could react Ziggy was past him.

"Run!" Ziggy yelled. "I'll hold her back!"

Dillon turned to see Ziggy holding Tenaya around the waist and trying to lift her off the ground.

"Go!" Ziggy said. "Seal off the lab! Hide the weapons! Hurry!"

Dillon held up a hand, stopping the Rangers behind him from reacting the same way Ziggy was.

Tenaya was staring down at Ziggy with a look that Dillon couldn't quite name but was pleased to note wasn't murder, so that was something. She was trying to pull one of his arms away from her back, which was probably giving her trouble since she was trying not to break it.

"Ziggy!" Dillon snapped, finally drawing the boy's attention. "Would you mind letting my sister go?"

A chorus of "_What_?" sounded behind him and he was quickly caught up in answering their questions of where he'd been, how he'd found out, and how stupid was he to go off alone.

Ziggy angled his neck so he could look up at Tenaya. "Seriously?"

She nodded once and carefully patted his back in a show of comfort. When he let her go and straightened himself she kept her hand on his shoulder and leaned in.

"This means," she whispered, "that I'll have even more opportunities to torture you."

Ziggy was left gaping when she went to join Dillon and the others.

* * *

_reviews = love_


	6. Dance

AN: This one is really long, so long that my mother (that's right, my mother reads fanfiction and even writes it occasionally -- you know you're jealous) claims I can't use it for my 100 challenge. I say she's wrong.

**6. Dance**

_spoilers through Not So Simple_

It had happened without the Rangers' knowledge and when the horrifying news finally reached them, they spent several seconds in utter shock.

"A _dance_?" Scott asked. "Seriously? Like we're in high school or something?"

"It's a ball," Colonel Truman said long-sufferingly, "it's just a way for the citizens to show their support for all of you _and_ it will reinforce feelings of community."

"It sounds --"

"-- like fun!"

Truman winced at the sound of the twins' voices. "The ball is on Saturday --"

"That's tomorrow!" Summer gasped.

"And I expect _all_ of you to attend," Truman finished with a pointed look in K's direction. "I'll be sending transport for you tomorrow at 1800." With that he turned on his heel and headed for the doors.

"Are we," Ziggy began, stopping Truman in his tracks, "required to bring dates to this little shindig?"

"Since you're the guests of honor, it might be a good idea, though it's not a necessity."

After the door closed behind him there was silence in the lab. Summer's hand found its way to Dillon's and he gave it a firm squeeze, gladly accepting her silent request.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Gem said, turning to Gemma. "What should we wear?"

"Hold it there," Flynn said. "You can't go to the ball with Gemma."

"Why not?" Gem asked, his smile fading.

"You just can't."

"He's right, Gem," K said. "Being accompanied to an event of this nature by a relative is social suicide. You'll have to find someone else."

Gem's eyes brightened. "How about you?"

Dillon bit back a laugh, ignoring Summer's light slap on his shoulder.

For a moment it seemed K was lost for words. "I -- I'm afraid you're too late, Gem."

"What?" the Rangers chorused, turning to her.

"We just found out about the dance two minutes ago," Ziggy said, "who could have asked you?"

K stared at their questioning faces for a moment before saying, "Scott."

The Rangers' whipped their heads around to face their fearless leader.

"What?" Scott asked.

"When Ranger Green mentioned partners you looked to me in what was clearly a request for my presence at your side."

Scott nodded his head slowly, certain he'd done nothing of the kind, but understanding K's reluctance to spend an entire evening with a moping Gem.

"I guess I did," he said, shrugging in defeat.

Summer let go of Dillon's hand and threw her arm around Gemma's shoulders. "Come on," she said, "I might have something for you to wear in my closet." She threw K an apologetic glance. "I don't think I have anything that'll fit you though. Sorry, Doctor. We'll have to go out and get you something tomorrow when the shops open."

K waved her off and turned to the lab. "I don't care what I wear. Frankly, I'd prefer to wear my usual clothes."

When the lab doors slid shut Summer turned to Scott. "She totally cares."

"Totally," Gemma added, while Gem nodded emphatically.

"You'd better compliment her on whatever we find her."

Scott rolled his eyes. "You say that like I've never been on a date before."

The girls turned to the stairs, but Flynn stopped them. "Gemma!" She looked down at him, her gaze questioning and -- he thought -- just a bit hopeful. "Would you do me the honor?"

"Of what?" Gemma asked.

Ziggy slapped his forehead and Scott moaned. Summer whispered something to her and her eyes went wide.

"Oh!" She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

"Great," Flynn said and watched them until they disappeared into Summer's room. "Well, I'm off."

"To where?" Ziggy asked.

"My Da's. All my dress clothes are there. I've got to shine my shoes, iron my kilt. I want to look my best. For the people of Corinth, of course," he added quickly.

"Of course," Scott said with a wry smile.

"I'll see you lot tomorrow."

"Hey!" Ziggy called. "Can you drop us at the tux rental place on the way?" He slapped Gem's arm on his way to Flynn's jeep.

"Why am I going?" Gem asked.

"They have all of our measurements on file from back when Summer got married --"

"_Almost_ got married," Dillon amended.

"But they'll need yours and we can probably catch them before they close. You guys want the same monkey suits you had last time?"

"Whatever."

Gem, Ziggy, and Flynn piled into the jeep, leaving Scott and Dillon alone to spend the night discussing the complexities of women.

* * *

The city was practically buzzing, but not in the good way she dreamed about where it was overrun by poisonous insects. The people were all smiling and seemed absurdly happy about something. All except the Rangers, Tenaya noted happily. She'd seen the Blue Ranger heading back to their base early that morning and followed him. Not long after that the Yellow and Silver Rangers left in the Black Ranger's car -- how they'd gotten the keys she would never know. Then the Red Ranger left in his car and the Green and Gold Rangers followed not long after on that absurd scooter.

She followed these two into the city and spent an enjoyable afternoon watching them. They stopped at a restaurant that served primarily juice and was a popular hangout for young people. The two took a table out on the patio, allowing Tenaya a clear view of them from the rooftops above. There was too much traffic on this particular street for her to hear what they said, but just watching the Green Ranger act like a fool was good enough for her.

The Green Ranger spent some time explaining something to the Gold Ranger before letting him approach a table of girls about his own age. The girls giggled and one of them seemed to agree with whatever it was he said. The Green Ranger was shocked by this. He tried to mimic the Gold Ranger's success for the rest of the afternoon, his attempts culminating in an icy drink poured over his head.

When they returned to their base she took to the streets. Her human disguise in place, she approached the girl who'd dealt the Green Ranger the final blow.

"Wow," she said, glancing in the direction the Rangers had gone, "what did he do to deserve that?"

"Oh," the blonde said, rolling her eyes, "he tried to ask me to the Rangers' Ball tonight. I mean, really? Me, with a guy like that?"

Tenaya narrowed her eyes. She had heard nothing about this ball, but assumed the girl hadn't realized she was turning a Ranger down. She spotted a poster in the restaurant's window, sporting an image of the Rangers and crossed the patio to look at it.

The ball, it seemed, was a night for the whole city to celebrate. Since there was no space large enough to accommodate all of the people there would be a main celebration in Corinth's governmental center, with smaller celebrations at schools and parks throughout the rest of the city. Everyone was invited. Which meant she was too.

* * *

"Suck it up, Ziggy," Dillon said. "It's not like it's the end of the world."

"Says the guy who has a date," Ziggy said. After getting dressed he'd walked into the kitchen in search of something to cheer himself up. Finding nothing, he had walked up to the counter and slumped forward. He hadn't moved in half an hour.

"There'll be plenty of gorgeous girls at the ball," Scott said, adjusting the lily in his lapel. "You can steal one of them."

Flynn and Dillon shot him identical questioning looks, which Scott ignored.

"I never thought I'd want Venjix to attack," Ziggy said weakly, "but I really, _really_ do."

"And I never thought our thoughts would be so similar, Ranger Green," K said from behind him, "but it seems miracles do happen."

Ziggy stood abruptly, hearing the other boys' gasps. K was wearing a white dress, synched at the waist by a thick black ribbon, with a knee-length skirt that poofed out slightly.

"This is highly unprofessional," K said, smoothing the skirt.

"And beautiful," Scott said, crossing the room. He tucked a lily behind her ear and offered her his arm just as a knock sounded on the door.

"That must be our ride," Summer said, stepping out of the lab beside Gemma. Summer wore a simple yellow, sleeveless dress that hugged her curves, while Gemma had found a dark blue dress in the Yellow Ranger's closet. During their hunt for K's dress she'd been lucky enough to come across a roll of silver ribbon. She'd cut off a length of it for a sash around her waist and Summer had used a bit more to tie her hair back.

Flynn and Dillon escorted the girls to the waiting car with Gem and a very sad Ziggy following behind. Gem's date would be meeting him at the ball.

* * *

"This is horrible," Ziggy sighed.

"Shut up," Dillon said. "At least the girls are having fun." Summer had found a pack of women soldiers to socialize with and to shield her from the stuffy crowd across the hall who had once been her friends. While K was speaking with several of the city's leaders, presumably lecturing them all on what they were doing wrong.

"It's not that bad, Ziggy," Scott said.

"Even your dad has a date!"

Scott winced at that.

"Oh, come on!" Ziggy said. "Are they doing it again?"

Dillon and Scott turned to see Flynn and Gemma on the dance floor. The two had somehow convinced the band to play an absurd amount of swing and were showing off every chance they got. Gem had even gotten into it, attempting to copy their moves with his own date and actually succeeding.

"That's it," Dillon said and began marching away.

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked, laughing.

"Show them what real dancing looks like."

"Not if I do first," Scott said and began heading towards K.

Ziggy watched them both claim their dates and asked quietly, "What about me?"

He sighed and headed towards a gaggle of girls, hopeful that one of them would have pity on him. They quieted as he approached, all watching him with identical frowns.

He searched his mental library of pick-up lines for one that might work. Finally he settled on, "I'm a Power Ranger."

There was a moment of silence from the girls and then, "Which one?"

"The green one," he said, pointing to his green tie.

"Then no."

Ziggy wasn't entirely sure which girl had spoken, but they all seemed to be pretty united in the decision.

"Okay then," Ziggy said and walked away sadly.

He vaguely registered that he was heading for the refreshment table -- he was officially going to be the loser at the refreshment table; Scott was right, this _was _just like high school. Someone stepped into his path and he apologized, trying to step around them. The person's hand held his shoulder and he looked up. It was a girl. She wore a long purple dress with a slit up the side that made him swallow convulsively. Like several of the other guests she wore a mask over the top half of her face.

"Don't make this harder than it already is," she muttered and he stiffened. _Tenaya!_

Thoughts zoomed through his head faster than he could answer them. How did she get here? What evil plan was she enacting? Did she have to look so unbelievably hot in that dress? How long would it take to evacuate the building? How would he evacuate the building without anyone realizing that _Tenaya is here!_

"Calm down before you hyperventilate," she snapped. "If I was going to kill you, don't you think I'd have done it already?" When that didn't seem to make him feel any better she added, "And I can't hide a weapon under this dress anyway."

This was more invitation than he needed to look at her dress again and immediately felt bad for ogling his enemy.

"Wait," he said, the events of the last few seconds finally registering in his brain, "what's hard for you?"

She sighed and he could see her shut behind her purple mask, as if this was painful for her. "Ask me to dance."

"What?" Ziggy gasped. "You want me to dance with you? You hate me, you despise me, you try to destroy me every chance you get -- even when you're not actively involved in some scheme to destroy what's left of the human race. Why would you -- ow!"

She'd pinched his shoulder. "I do not enjoy this and would just as happily see you spend the rest of this night wallowing in your misery."

"But," he offered.

"But," she ground out, "for some reason it seems unfair to me that the only Ranger with any redeeming qualities is suffering."

"You think I have redeeming qualities?" he squeaked.

"You're amusing," she said flatly. "Especially when you're afraid for your life -- or trying to date girls high above your social class and getting a strawberry juice bath as your reward."

He paled. "It was cranberry, actually," he said weakly.

"Whatever. Now do you want to dance or not?"

He shook himself. "Why are you doing this?"

She looked over his shoulder at the girls who'd turned him down. "Because no one gets to humiliate you but me," she said, her eyes glowing slightly.

"Okay," Ziggy said slowly, pulling her out to the dance floor, "I think we need to burn off some of that murderous rage. But no giving me another wedgie. And no pantsing me."

The swing dancing had given way to a slow song and by the time he finished explaining to her what pantsing was he'd somehow become comfortable dancing with her. He'd never thought that having Tenaya in his arms would be so nice. All right, maybe for a while before he found out she was an evil robot bent on the destruction of his species he'd had a few small fantasies, but that was a long time ago. Though, he couldn't help but think that she fit against him even better than he'd thought she would.

* * *

"Who was she?" Summer asked the second Ziggy joined the other Rangers.

Ziggy shrugged. "Just some girl I met."

"'Just some girl'?" Scott demanded.

"You were dancing pretty close for her to be 'just some girl,'" Flynn said.

"She looked like she really liked you," Gem said.

"Are you going to see her again?" Gemma asked.

Ziggy looked over his shoulder and found, much as he'd expected, that Tenaya had already disappeared into the crowd. "Definitely," he said.

"Then we're gonna have to take you shopping!" Gemma declared. "Your clothes are all so scraggly."

"Hey!"

Gemma's eyes widened apologetically. "Summer said they were -- and she knows everything about fashion!"

Ziggy glared at Summer.

"Gemma," Summer said, while Dillon, Scott, and Flynn smothered laughs behind her, "I told you, what's said at the mall, stays at the mall."

"But Corinth doesn't have a mall."

"It's the principle of the thing, Gemma!"

* * *

Tenaya watched the Rangers from across the room. How such a complete mess of a team could hold Venjix at bay this long she had no idea.

"Miss?" a young man asked, stepping into her line of sight. "Would you care to dance?"

"No," she said and pushed him aside. She had danced with the Green Ranger and didn't care to dance with anyone else.


	7. Colors: Yellow

AN: The following five prompts all go together as one long AU story, united only by each prompt being a color. Trust me, this is totally not going where you think it is, but I hope you'll enjoy anyway. I plan on updating very quickly with these so that no one gets lost.

**ZEN**

**7. Colors -- Yellow**

He'd never thought yellow could be so ugly, but this was. The whole world had been bathed in it, as if the sun had burned away every other color. He found himself mentally reciting colors as he trudged through the endless desert. He made a game of it, finding colors for every letter of the alphabet.

_Aquamarine. Blue. Cerulean. Dusty rose._

He wasn't sure that last one counted, but he was way too hot to care. Despite the grey clouds, the Wasteland was as hot as its name implied. He considered taking off his jacket, but knew he'd just end up abandoning it if he did. He might need it during the night. There was no telling how cold it would get.

_Emerald. Forest green._

What he wouldn't give for a forest right now. Did Venjix have to destroy _everything_? Couldn't he have left a conveniently placed oasis or something?

_Green._

He thought that was probably a bit of a cop-out, since he'd just said forest green, but the only other Gs he could think of were yellows or greys, neither of which seemed appealing given the landscape.

_Hot pink. Indigo. Jungle green._

Okay, he really needed to get away from the greens. But his vision was blurring and there was sand in his shoes making his steps heavy and awkward, and if that weren't enough his lack of food and sleep during his last few days in the Corinth were swiftly catching up to him. He stumbled and fell into a sandbank. He didn't get up.

* * *

Well, that was disappointing.

Tenaya watched the spot where the human had fallen for several moments, wondering if he would rise. Venjix had detected him leaving the dome and, naturally, was curious as to why anyone would do something so clearly suicidal after barely surviving the end of the world. He'd sent Tenaya to watch the human for two reasons: if need be she could approach him without inciting fear, and she needed more information about humans if she was going to infiltrate the dome.

She sighed. She sincerely doubted Venjix would accept this outcome. She couldn't learn much from observing him if he was dead, which meant she would have to make contact. Suppressing a shudder, she ran across the dunes.

* * *

Birds outside his window -- that was Ziggy's first conscious thought and was followed very quickly by the realization that he hadn't heard birds outside his window since before the world ended.

He sat up and the sound stopped. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. A fire burned beside him, but not close enough that he was in danger, giving light to the small cave. He could feel the cave's mouth behind him, wind blowing faintly past. From the darkness and cold encroaching on the cavern he assumed it was night already. Across the fire was a girl, squatting in the dust, her arms resting on her knees and an expression of quiet interest on her face.

"Hi," he said, unable to think of anything else.

"You passed out," she said and with a flick of her wrist tossed something to him over the flames. He caught it awkwardly against his chest and saw that it was a dehydrated nutrition bar. He'd had quite a few of them in Corinth. They were cheaper than real food and in the city's early days he'd spent whole weeks eating nothing else.

"Thanks," he said, wishing Benny had thought to give him a few before he left. But then, Benny hadn't thought of much except the way out and that had been a big enough risk for the man to take. If Ziggy died from starvation or dehydration in the Wasteland, it was better than being torn apart by the cartels.

The girl shrugged one shoulder as he tore the silver wrapping from the bar. He took a bite quickly, wincing as the smell filled his nostrils. It would have been a fine smell if it weren't for one quality -- Ziggy thought it came from whatever made the bar a dull off-yellow color -- that made it seem like the bar had just gone bad.

He swallowed quickly and said, "I'm Ziggy."

"Tenaya."

He smiled. He'd always liked people with odd names, they were less inclined to mock him for his.

"What are you doing out here?"

She raised an eyebrow. "The world ended. What do you think I'm doing out here?"

"Well, you haven't resorted to cannibalism and for that I'm grateful."

She stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly. He grinned back.


	8. Colors: Red

**Zen**

**8. Colors -- Red**

They sat in silence while he ate and Tenaya wondered how she could feel so comfortable sitting across a campfire from a human. She chalked it up to their physical similarities. There must be some psychological benefit -- even for machines -- to being around something familiar.

He opened his mouth to say something to her but stopped when a sound like distant thunder cut him off. Their eyes met and he hurried outside. She followed and found him staring at the horizon. Red light reflected off the clouds in odd bursts, echoed moments later by faint rumbles.

"It's like fireworks," Ziggy muttered.

Before she could ask what he meant, he turned to regard the cave, his eyes moving up the jagged stones to where they disappeared in the darkness. He raced back inside and returned a moment later with a handful of sticks from the fire. One he handed to her before throwing another up. She gaped, wondering what could have possessed him to do something so dangerous. Luckily the stick found a resting place high above them, casting light on the surrounding stones and revealing more of the stones' height.

Ziggy began to climb.

It took him some time, since he had to be careful of his torch but after a while he made it up farther than the thrown torch could cast light. Tenaya had followed him more easily and stood beside him on one of the flatter stones, gazing across the desert.

"Corinth," Ziggy muttered.

The dome gleamed in the dark night, like a half-risen moon dyed blood red by Venjix' forces. Explosions could be seen even from this distance. He took her hand and she wondered at the gesture.

"I take it you were going there," he said. "Still want to? Getting past the blockade … it's suicide."

She almost pointed out that he'd gone past the blockade, albeit in the other direction, before remembering that she shouldn't know that.

"Even if I wanted to," she said carefully, "if Venjix is attacking, won't they have the place locked tight?"

He smiled wryly. "I know a way in."

This, she wasn't expecting. "How?"

"I used to live there," he said. "I had to leave but … I can get you back in. It'll be dangerous getting past Venjix, but you'll be safe once you're inside."

She didn't miss that he hadn't included himself in that statement. "All right," she said. "Let's go."

* * *

It seemed to take forever to get back to Corinth walking at a human pace. She wondered how he had done it without going insane and asked him as much.

"The alphabet game," he said simply. "I was doing colors."

"The alphabet game?" she asked.

"Yeah," he insisted. "Wait, you've never played the alphabet game?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, it's really easy. If we were doing animals, I'd say anteater, then you'd say antelope. Then I'd say bumble bee and you'd say bison. Get it?"

"It seems simple enough."

"Well, it's mostly a kids game, but it passes the time. Let's see, I stopped on jungle green, I think."

He hummed over an L while Tenaya wondered if she should just abandon her plan and kill him. She'd definitely learned enough about humans by now and if this fool could find her a way into the dome, surely Venjix could.

"Lavender," she sighed, hoping to shut him up.

"Oh! Good!" he said excitedly. "Light pink!" he declared a moment later. They trudged on for several more steps before he nudged her elbow. "It's your turn. M."

"Mauve," she said, climbing up a rise in the sand.

"Magen- whoa," Ziggy breathed. "I did _not_ see them yesterday."

Tenaya bristled. Below them was a small encampment. Vehicles of all shapes and sizes were arranged in a circle around tents made of blue tarps and bed sheets. A dozen or so humans were milling around: cooking at a fire in the center of the ring, mending clothes and tents, and cleaning weapons.

"We should go around," she said. These people didn't seem friendly and while she knew she could defeat them, she didn't need Ziggy knowing that.

"I don't think that's gonna be an option," Ziggy said tightly from behind her.

Tenaya turned sharply at the tone in his voice. He was holding his hands up in surrender and a large man behind him had a gun jabbed against Ziggy's back.

"Food. Water. Weapons," he said gruffly. He glared at her from beneath shaggy eyebrows and she saw a bug crawl out of and back into his beard.

Tenaya frowned. When he'd asked, she'd told Ziggy that she had to abandon most of her supplies when Grinders found her last camp. He'd been satisfied with that answer and refused to eat any of the remaining nutrition bars she had in her pockets. Annoying, since she only carried them for him.

She pulled them out now, while internally she radioed an order to the nearest Drone and Grinders. She wanted this pathetic camp wiped off the face of the Earth.

The man held out his hand and Tenaya stepped forward, ignoring Ziggy's warning glance. When she set the bars in his hand the man dropped them and grabbed her wrist, pulling her against his chest and holding the gun to her head. Ziggy whirled when he felt the gun leave his back.

"Let her go," he ordered, his usually cheery voice cold.

"You can go," the man said and Tenaya turned away to avoid smelling his breath. She gave Ziggy a warning look, willing him to follow the man's orders. Once he was out of sight she could kill the man and catch up to Ziggy. By that time the Drone would have arrived and he wouldn't question her escape in the chaos.

"Not without her," Ziggy said and Tenaya suppressed a groan.

"Fine," the man said and leveled the gun at Ziggy. In the instant he pulled the trigger Tenaya reached up to break his gun arm, Ziggy dodged to the side, and the first shot from the Drone overhead hit the camp, making the ground beneath them shudder. The man didn't even have time to cry out from the pain in his arm before Tenaya turned and slammed the heel of her palm up into his nose, sending shards of cartilage into his brain and killing him instantly.

Screams echoed over the hill amid the cries of blaster fire. She turned back to Ziggy and found him lying in the sand, paler than before. He'd been shot -- Tenaya kicked the body lying behind her half-heartedly -- and lost consciousness. The blood pouring from his side looked strangely real against the bleached landscape.


	9. Colors: Blue

**Zen**

**9. Colors -- Blue**

This time Ziggy knew it wasn't birdsong that greeted him when he woke up. He smiled happily and turned his head towards the sound before opening his eyes.

"Hey," he said when Tenaya stopped whistling mid-note, "that was pretty."

She blinked at him from her seat on a tire. They were in a small ravine, shaded from the harsh sun by the surrounding rocks.

He tried to sit up and pain erupted across his ribs. He fell back, breathing tightly and remembering. The journey back to Corinth, the survivors' camp, the man, Tenaya ….

"What happened?" he asked, closing his eyes. He knew she'd thought he was stupid for trying to save her, and now that he was flat on his back in extreme pain he figured she'd been right to.

"Venjix forces attacked the camp," she said and he turned to her with wide eyes. "You were hit by a stone sent flying by the explosion."

He sat up more slowly this time and carefully felt his chest. The pain seemed to reverberate through his ribs, but was most intense beside his left elbow. She'd removed his jacket and torn up his shirt for bandages.

"You saved my life twice," he said, not bothering to hide the awe and appreciation he felt.

She turned away in what he assumed was embarrassment. She held out a nutrition bar and he swallowed at the memory of the man. "We should get going when you're ready," she said, standing. "Venjix will probably find us if we stay put for too long."

He nodded and ate the bar as quickly as he could without causing himself too much pain.

* * *

Tenaya had managed to find a car amid the wreckage of the camp and he didn't press her on the subject, not wanting to make her remember the bodies that had no doubt surrounded it.

Blue fuzzy dice hung from the rearview mirror and he smiled when he saw them. They were a relic of a simpler time, when cars weren't just tools of survival.

He didn't question her when she started driving, assuming she remembered the direction of the dome despite the attack. For a while he contented himself with just trying to ignore the pain. The Wasteland wasn't exactly made for a road trip and he felt every small bump and dip, to say nothing of the big ones. He glanced at her, wondering what he was supposed to say to someone who'd saved his pathetic excuse for a life. She was all business now, her eyes on the desert before them, watching for any dangers. Her hands gripped the wheel tightly and her mouth was a thin line.

"You'll love it," he said, hoping to ease her mind.

"What?" she asked.

"Corinth," he answered, a slight teasing in his tone. "There's grass and trees and buildings and people. And best of all … is the _sky_."

"The sky?" she echoed, sparing him a small glance.

He nodded emphatically before the motion jarred his wound and he had to stop. "When I came out here, I'd hoped to see the stars. I didn't know it was all clouds and smoke. But in Corinth the sky is an illusion on the dome. At night it's filled with stars, way more than you used to see in a city. They even change it, so that you're seeing the constellations you would see if the sky wasn't blocked. And during the day it's a clear blue. Not like this," he said, batting the dice, which were a dark, gaudy blue, "but a real sky blue. Nothing else like it in the world. You'd be surprised how much the color of the sky over your head can change your attitude."

* * *

They waited until nightfall before running the blockade. Ziggy had considered letting her go alone, but thought better of it in the same breath. He owed her his life and if that meant following her back into the city where he was a marked man, then so be it.

He'd suggested sneaking through Venjix' forces on foot before she pointed out that there was little chance of getting through without being spotted and once that happened there was no chance they -- and more specifically he -- could make it on foot.

They agreed to drive through despite the dangers. Almost as soon as they started towards the dome Venjix began attacking it and Ziggy could only hold on and pray. They hit a Grinder or two on the way and before Ziggy knew it they were through.

When the car stopped he turned dumbly to Tenaya, only to realize that one of the Grinders they'd hit was very much functional and clinging to their hood. He looked back and cursed when he saw more Venjix forces pouring through the gate.

"Come on," he said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Tenaya looked at him, a debate raging behind her eyes.

"Hurry!" he snapped. He hit the button to release her seatbelt and began pushing her towards her door. He climbed out behind her and half-dragged her to the cover of a nearby warehouse just as the Power Rangers arrived. The blue one saw them and snapped at them to get out of there. Ziggy was only too happy to oblige.


	10. Colors: Black and White

AN: The theme for this chapter is "Black and White" but, as I'm sure you've all noticed by now, the Colors arch is all Ranger colors and since RPM has no White Ranger, that part is in parentheses. I hope no one was confused by that, but if you were, I hope I've cleared it up. Also, this is my favorite of the Colors arch. It wasn't originally going to happen at all (at least not as it's own chapter) but it fought me for the privilege so you gotta give it credit for that.

**Zen**

**10. Colors -- Black (and White)**

They moved into the orphanage. Mrs. Prince, who ran the orphanage, was only too happy to have two extra pairs of hands helping her and Ziggy was good with the kids. He looked after them and did odd jobs around the orphanage while Tenaya ran errands and cleaned up after his odd job failures -- of which there were many.

Attacks increased after their arrival in the city and Ziggy felt doubly guilty, both for giving Venjix a way in and for not being able to go out, forcing Tenaya to face the dangers in the city.

Despite that though, he couldn't help but be happy, happier than he'd been since long before the world ended. Something about the kids, and doing good deeds, and spending time with Tenaya just made him glad to be alive. But sometimes he couldn't quite silence the voice that told him something wasn't right.

"Hey," he said one night, after all the children were in bed. He stood in her doorway, watching her as she sat sedately on her bed. She slept in a spare bedroom on the second floor, looking after the girls, while Ziggy slept on the third floor, the boys' floor, in the room closest to the stairs.

She looked up at him and he wondered what she'd been thinking about. No one sat that still, staring at nothing unless they were thinking some serious thoughts.

"Hi," she said and watched as he took a seat on the room's single chair.

"You know, you don't have to be here," he said quietly. "I mean, have you tried looking for family or friends? Or even people who lived in the same state you did? I'm sure you could find someone --"

"What is this about, Ziggy?" she asked, tensing. If he thought it was strange that she hadn't searched for her nonexistent relations …. She cursed silently. Someone was sure to notice if she killed Ziggy.

"The second we reached the city I dragged you here, I didn't even think that maybe you'd want to look into the city database for someone you knew. I didn't even let you register as a citizen!"

She rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. She'd been glad when he didn't make her register or search for family she knew she wouldn't find. And in the weeks since they'd arrived she'd managed to hack into the civilian database and create an identity for herself, one that wouldn't be questioned.

"I'm registered now," she said, pulling out her ID card. "And I knew there was no one here I knew. I'm fine."

"You could have your own life," he insisted. "I don't want you to feel obligated to me just because you saved me."

She bit back the "I don't" on her lips and instead said, "This is about you never going outside, isn't it? About why you left the city?"

He sighed and his whole body seemed to deflate slightly. "Do you really want to hear this?"

She simply stared at him until he began.

"I used to be in the mob. I was given a _really_ important assignment and … well, I decided these kids were more important than money. Every cartel in the city wants me dead. Frankly, I should probably leave again just to protect all of you from what they'll do if they find me but … I'm happy here. I know it's selfish, but I can't help myself."

Tenaya wasn't sure what to say to that and was saved by one of the smaller children toddling through the doorway. Hope was just old enough to be out of a crib and had taken a liking to Tenaya two seconds after being moved from the nursery to the girls' floor.

"Miss Tena," she said, already climbing onto the bed. Tenaya sighed. Most of the younger children had trouble pronouncing her name.

"Yes?" she said long-sufferingly. The only downside to living as a human was the children. She could handle everything else -- including watching them eat, which was a new kind of torture -- if only she didn't have children running around constantly.

Hope crawled into her lap and Tenaya instinctively wrapped her in her arms before wondering what had brought on such a familiar action.

"I'm scawed," Hope said quietly.

"Of what?" Tenaya asked, trying to hide her annoyance.

"Venjix." She said the name perfectly, having heard it in every news report and child's war game since she was born. Tenaya smiled slightly, wondering how the girl would react if she knew she was being held by an agent of Venjix. Her smile faded quickly though, when she imagined the small girl's screams.

"You don't need to be afraid," Ziggy said, kneeling beside the bed. "The Power Rangers will protect us."

Hope sniffled.

Ziggy looked from her to the unqualified Tenaya. "How about a story?" he asked. Before Hope could answer he stole Tenaya's pillow and peeled the pillowcase away. He then hung it up between the door and chair using tape from a nearby drawer and brought the desk lamp behind it.

Tenaya expected him to recite "Itsy Bitsy Spider," as he had for the other children that afternoon, but instead he began the story of Winkin, Blinkin, and Nod. Black shadow puppet images danced across the white cloth in time to the poem's meter. When Ziggy finished Hope was fast asleep.

"That was impressive," Tenaya said truthfully. The fishermen in their ship was a far more impressive shadow that the spider had been.

"Thanks," he said, taking down the pillowcase and setting the room to rights. He froze suddenly, the pillow only half covered, and turned to her with an expression she couldn't read. "Do you want to learn?"

She looked down at Hope, searching for a way shadow puppets could be useful in destroying humanity and wondering how she could want to do learn despite the lack of answer.

"After you put her to bed, of course," Ziggy added, misinterpreting her silence.

"All right," she said slowly. She repositioned Hope in her arms and carefully climbed out of the bed. "I'll be right back."

Ziggy nodded happily and watched her go. When she returned he'd moved the chair beside the bed and put the lamp on it, facing the wall. They sat across from each other on the bed and he carefully showed her the different positions for her hands, correcting her when she got it wrong and praising her when she got it right. Some time near midnight he even showed her a few shadows that could only be made using two sets of hands. And even though he started talking about the two of them doing a show for the children before he left for bed, she couldn't help but think it was the most enjoyable night she'd had since entering Corinth.


	11. Colors: Green

**Zen**

**11. Colors -- Green**

"Ziggy!" Melanie, one of the younger girls, called. She ran up to him, blonde curls bobbing, and jumped into his arms. "Did you hear? Did you hear?"

He swung her around once before setting her on a nearby chair. "Hear what?" he asked.

"They're holding auditions for a new Power Ranger!"

"Wow!" Ziggy said, exaggerating his surprise. "Are you gonna try out?"

"No!" Melanie giggled. "But I think you should."

"Me? Why me? I'm not exactly Superman."

"But you're good and you're nice and you always say that good will triumph over evil no matter what! You'd be perfect!"

"But if I became a ranger, who'd do shadow puppet shows for you?"

Melanie considered that for a moment. "Saving the world is more important than shadow puppets."

Ziggy smiled and lifted her to the ground. "Very true, but I still think there has to be someone in Corinth better suited to being a ranger than me."

Somehow, he wasn't surprised when Tenaya revealed later that day that she would be auditioning. She'd saved his life twice after all, and she kept her cool when that man held her hostage and Venjix attacked. Well, he'd been unconscious when Venjix attacked, but he assumed that she'd kept her cool, otherwise he doubted he'd be alive. Plus, she'd saved a guy she didn't know in the middle of the Wasteland, what was more heroic than that?

He offered to write her a letter of recommendation but Mrs. Prince pointed out that not only were the rangers unlikely to consider a candidate recommended by a criminal, but the letter could fall into the hands of one of the cartels. Ziggy grudgingly agreed and joined all the children as they wished Tenaya luck the morning she set out.

Ziggy hugged her goodbye just inside the doorway and whispered, "Remember, if all else fails, you have the power of shadow puppets."

Tenaya just shook her head with a smile and set out.

"Oh, I hope everything goes all right," Mrs. Prince said, watching Tenaya as long as she could before closing the door. Ziggy turned after shooing the last of the children back to their studies.

"They'd be lucky to have Tenaya," he said.

Mrs. Prince smiled. "I know that, but I'm afraid there might be an attack. It seems every time she leaves there's some trouble and I spend the whole time worrying."

Ziggy frowned and started to comfort her, when he realized that she was right. He couldn't remember the last time Tenaya'd gone on an errand and there wasn't a warning of Venjix attacking within the city. Come to think of it, he could count on one hand the number of times there'd been an attack inside the dome and he'd been with Tenaya when it happened.

He shook himself. If anything, that was more cause to hope Tenaya got the job. If she was a ranger, he wouldn't have to worry about her. Nothing could hurt a Power Ranger, not really.

* * *

Ziggy worked faster than usual that day and about the time the younger children went down for their naps he found himself completely done. He'd even finished the dishes, which seemed to be a never-ending job around the orphanage.

"I'm going down there," he announced, donning a trench coat and pulling a fedora low over his eyes.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Mrs. Prince asked, turning up his collar and wiping an invisible bit of dust off his shoulder.

"No, but I want to support her."

Mrs. Prince smiled knowingly at him. "You see now why I put you in two separate rooms."

"Wasn't it because you needed us to watch the older kids while you looked after the babies?"

"That, and it would be a bad example for two people so obviously infatuated to room together."

"Tenaya's not infatuated," Ziggy said, blushing. "And neither am I," he added quickly.

She slapped his shoulder lightly. "Don't lie. And she may not show it, but she does like you. She watches you when you're not looking and, though she tries, it's clear that she's not happy taking care of so many little ones. If she's not here for them, I can only imagine it must be for you. Now hurry," she added before he could say anything. "You'll miss her if you don't."

He nodded and did as she said. He cut through the park, keeping to the trees and avoiding the paths as much as possible. When he could no longer avoid the city streets he walked with the other pedestrians, keeping his pace steady and blending with the crowd. There was no better way to get noticed by the criminal underworld than taking back alleys. Every thief and dealer in the city would see him if he went that way.

When he neared the theater where the auditions were he was stopped by a man in a gold mask and shining red cape.

"You're too late," he said, moping on the curb, "they already chose someone."

"Who?" Ziggy asked.

"A teenage girl, if you can believe it. Her name was Tanya or Ten or something."

Ziggy raced into the theater, eager to offer his congratulations. Only as he crossed the lobby did he start worrying that maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Tenaya wouldn't want his congratulations. Maybe she wouldn't want the rangers to know about him, which was understandable given his past.

"Can I help you?" a soldier asked from the ticket booth.

"Um," Ziggy said, unsure of himself.

There was a beeping from behind the booth and the soldier frowned at Ziggy before looking down, Ziggy assumed, at a computer.

"Yes, Doctor?" he asked.

"Corporal Hicks," a computerized voice said, "there has been an attack. I'm using the Green Series Morpher's teleport function to send it directly to you. It must be bonded to the candidate's DNA before Venjix' forces can get it."

"Yes, sir!" Hicks said, saluting. There was a faint flash of green light from behind the counter and Hicks quickly grabbed something and came out. When he spotted Ziggy it was clear he'd forgotten him. "Did you need something?"

"Tenaya? Is that who got the job?"

Hicks nodded curtly.

"She's a friend of mine. I'd like to congratulate her, but I doubt she has time. Could you just tell her I came by?"

Hicks looked him up and down before nodding. "Sure, kid."

Ziggy smiled. "Thanks." He headed for the doors.

"Hey," Hicks called. "If she knows you, you can come see her morph for the first time."

"I'd like that. Tell her it's Ziggy."

Hicks disappeared down the hall and Ziggy waited, his heart pounding in his chest. After only three beats he heard yells echoing down the hall. He ran, intent on helping Tenaya fight off whatever Venjix monster had gotten this far into the city -- no matter that he didn't have powers. He nearly ran into Hicks, who was bleeding from his forehead.

"What happened?" Ziggy demanded.

Hicks stepped back and leveled his blaster at Ziggy. "How many of you are there?"

Ziggy's gaze darted from the man before him to the sounds of battle down the hall. "What are you talking about?" he asked slowly.

"How long has Venjix been infiltrating the city with drones disguised as humans?"

"Wha--" Ziggy's face paled and distantly he wondered if this was what a stroke felt like and, if it was, would it be too much trouble if it killed him? "Tenaya. She's a robot."

Hicks looked at him closely. "You didn't know." It wasn't a question.

Ziggy shook his head and took a step back, sagging against the wall. "She saved me in the Wasteland. _Twice_." He ran a hand through his hair and the fedora fell away. "She used me to get into the city. The whole time."

There was a particularly blood curdling scream from the auditorium and Hicks pressed something into Ziggy's hands.

"Then it's time you took your life back," Hicks said. "You protect this, even if it means you die keeping it from her, you do whatever it takes."

Ziggy nodded, determination replacing the hurt in his eyes.

"Run, I'll hold her off as long as I can."

Ziggy didn't stop to wonder if he'd ever see the Corporal again.

* * *

She whistled when she hunted and Ziggy wondered that he'd ever found it cute, ever enjoyed waking up to the sound. He had finally found a door that wasn't locked in the alley when she stepped around the corner. She shot the lintel and Ziggy stepped back sadly as the wall crumbled to block the door. He was trapped.

"It was a fun chase," Tenaya said, stalking towards him, "but it's over now. Give me the morpher and I might let you live."

He turned to her and from the look in her eyes he knew she hadn't recognized him until that moment.

"Give it to me, Ziggy," she said and he found some small comfort in the way her voice seemed to catch a bit on his name.

He shook his head. "No."

"Ziggy, you'll live. I'll find a way, Venjix will let me keep you."

"Why?" he asked harshly. "So you don't have to feel bad about pretending all this time? I won't be some robot's pet."

"That's right," she said, her tone hardening. "I'm a robot. And aren't I better? Tell me, honestly, one person in this whole city who is better than I am. I saved you twice in the desert. I killed that man when he attacked us. Yes, and I didn't care!" she added when he winced. "He was an obstacle. He would have killed you. He _shot_ you."

"What?" Ziggy asked, his free hand reaching for the scar on his side. "You said it was from the explosion."

"If you knew it was a gunshot wound you'd have asked how it healed so fast. I used my abilities, my own systems to repair you, leaving only enough damage behind that you wouldn't question what happened. Humanity is weak. Venjix is strong. We will prevail -- and you can be on the winning side. For once in your life, Ziggy, make the right choice."

Ziggy glanced at the morpher and took it carefully in both his hands before looking up at her. "I am," he said and pulled the switch. The next thing he knew, his world erupted into green.

* * *

_AN: That's the end of Colors. The next chapter will be it's own story. And, in case you're wondering, Dillon met the Twins and will make it to Corinth eventually. May God have mercy on his soul._

_reviews = love_


	12. Mirror: Green Eyed Monster

_AN: This one's another AU, but I've been wanting to do it basically since "Go For Green," there's even a banner I made to attest to that fact. A couple things don't exactly fly with canon, but it's an AU, so get over it. This is, without a doubt, my favorite Zen chapter so far, so I hope you all enjoy. _

**Zen**

**Mirror 1: Green-Eyed Monster**

Alarms blared, cutting through the rangers' quiet afternoon. Summer set her pool cue aside, Flynn frowned at the smoothie that would have to wait, and Scott marched out of the lab beside Dr. K.

Scott looked around for the Black Ranger and, when he didn't see him, bellowed, "Dillon!"

"I'm right here!" Dillon snapped, coming out from under his car.

"Venjix is attacking the city square," K said, cutting off the argument before it could begin.

"That means you're on crowd control," Scott said with a nod to Flynn.

"Get out," Dillon said, turning to his car.

Tenaya sighed and did as she was told. "I still don't see why I can't come. There's a perfectly good morpher just sitting in there and --"

"Because you're my sister, that's why," Dillon said. When he saw her frown he squeezed her shoulders. She glanced up at him and he said, "I need you to stay here, protect the doctor. She's the only one who can stop what's happening to us."

Tenaya nodded quickly and stepped aside so Dillon could catch up to the other rangers.

When the garage door closed behind him she heard K say, "He is only trying to protect you."

"And why can't I protect him?" she demanded, whirling.

"Because then neither of you would protect anyone else."

* * *

Tenaya had long ago learned that she didn't like watching the battles from the lab. It was too frightening to see her brother being thrown around like a rag doll. She spent the time working on any projects that had been left lying around, cleaning the kitchen, and trying to duplicate Summer's pool tricks. It wasn't much, but as long as she kept her hands busy she could convince herself that she wasn't worried about her brother.

Today she was saved from that problem by her own clumsiness. She slipped in a bit of oil on the floor. Wondering if K could see her right then and cursing herself, she ran upstairs to change out of her stained jeans. Ranting silently kept her from thinking about Dillon and the others, but by the time she finished changing she was eager to know how the fight was going.

"K!" she called, taking the steps two at a time and rushing into the open lab. She froze when she entered, not at the destruction evident on the screens around the room, but at K, limp and lifeless on the floor.

"K!" Tenaya cried, rushing forward and skidding the last few feet on her knees. She felt for a pulse and found it. The smaller girl wasn't bleeding that Tenaya could see, but there was a mark beneath her hairline where she knew a wicked bruise would be forming.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?"

Every muscle in Tenaya's body tensed. Zyon. She'd heard his voice before, when she couldn't help but overhear the sounds of battle coming from the lab. She carefully positioned K on the ground before standing to face her attacker.

He was shorter than she'd imagined and his curly hair didn't exactly scream "evil robot." The cold look in his eyes, however, made her think of Venjix instantly.

"What do you want?" she asked, proud that her voice didn't tremble.

"Lots of things," he said, a thoughtful look replacing the murderous one. "A house on the beach, a new hand --" he waved his right one at her, "this one keeps getting lost -- some cotton candy, oh, and of course, the destruction of your pathetic species."

"Not gonna happen."

"Who's gonna stop me? You?"

"Maybe," Tenaya said, wishing she knew where K hid her weapons. She dared a quick glance to the left in hopes of finding something useful and almost immediately found herself pinned against the glass cases that housed the ranger uniforms. She wondered how anything could be so fast as she clawed at his hand around her throat. He wasn't so short that he couldn't hold her up and she was seriously missing the ability to breathe.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes glowing a faint green.

She glared down at him and kicked out. Apparently, Venjix hadn't thought his almost-human robot needed any extra protection between his legs. Tenaya fell to the floor as Zyon backed up, hunched over in pain.

"Really," she said. She lunged for K's desk and searched the drawers for anything useful.

He muttered something foul under his breath and turned to attack her, just as she came up with a blaster.

"Cute," he said. "But that particular model, won't do much more than singe me. Or," he added with a chuckle, "it would, if you didn't have the safety on."

This time when she took her eyes off of him she was ready. As he tried to push the blaster away she pulled the trigger, catching him in the shoulder. He twisted her wrist in the next second, forcing her to let go of the gun, and pulled her around against his chest, holding her arm awkwardly against her back between them.

"Oldest trick in the book," he said into her ear. "Though, you put up a good fight."

Tenaya winced. She could feel his breath on her cheek and was momentarily surprised that he had any. The gears whirring in his chest felt strange, like touching Flynn's blender while it was going, but underneath the hum she could feel a faint beat, almost like a human heart hidden away under the circuitry.

"Don't you ever wonder," he asked quietly, like a lover's whisper in her ear, "what you would have become if you hadn't run away?"

Tenaya _did_ wonder -- and she hated herself for it. She could see now, because of Venjix, and she couldn't help but think of what else he would have changed. Would she be faster, stronger? She turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. Would she be able to beat him now if she had stayed?

"She'd be a monster."

The sound of a blaster firing filled the room and Tenaya felt the hair on her arm bristle at the extreme heat so close to it. Zyon fell back and Tenaya lunged for the fallen blaster.

"Thanks," she said to K, over her shoulder.

"Any time."

Zyon stood, clutching his side. He glared at K before giving Tenaya a cocky smile. "A hot monster," he said.

Tenaya opened her mouth to deliver an angry retort when she noticed his arm. His hand was missing. He winked at her and the lights above her flickered angrily, sparks shooting out. By the time K had gotten them turned off moments later, Zyon was gone.

* * *

_AN: This being my favorite chapter and all, I'd really appreciate some feedback (though, I always appreciate feedback, so ...)._


	13. Mirror: Picture

AN: M14Mouse requested more Zyon, and apparently I'm weak.

**Zen**

**Mirror 2: Picture**

The rangers were gone, seeking out the source of the strange signal outside the dome. They were hoping to find humans still alive in Omega City, but there was also some chance that they'd only find a trap set by Venjix.

After they'd gone and K went to the city's command center to monitor for their return, Tenaya had been left on her own. She'd turned on music, louder than K would ever have allowed, and set to work cleaning the Garage from top to bottom, just to have something to do. She actually managed to have fun for a while, until she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, bringing up the security footage on K's computer.

A large man in a suit looked around nervously. "I need to talk to the rangers," he said, "it's urgent."

"Why?" she asked.

"I have information about that robot that keeps attacking the city -- the one that looks like a person."

Tenaya bit her lip. She should call the Colonel, let him send someone down here to deal with the man, but she was far too curious to let him go without ever knowing what he said. She hit the button to open the door and pulled a blaster out of K's desk. She leveled it at the doorway and the man held up his hands as he stepped inside.

"So," she said, "what do you know about Zyon?"

"My name's Benny," he said sincerely, "and my system of revenue is … alternative."

"You're a criminal," she supplied.

"If you want to put a label on it, sure," he said with a shrug. "A few months ago all the cartels in the city came together on one score, medical supplies that was supposed to go to the orphanage outside the city."

Tenaya's hand tightened around the blaster. That orphanage was set apart to protect its inhabitants from Venjix' attacks on the city. It was set up specifically for the children who required specialized medical care due to injuries they'd sustained or radiation they'd been exposed to while Venjix was destroying the world.

Benny went on. "The driver -- Ziggy, Ziggy Grover -- who was going to deliver the supplies to the warehouse where we were gonna store it found out what it was and returned it. The cartels were gonna kill him. But he was my friend, so I found him a way out."

"Out?" Tenaya echoed, wondering what this story had to do with Zyon.

"Out of the dome, it was the only way he'd be safe. I'd hoped that he'd find some way to survive, maybe more survivors …. But then a few months later I started seeing this Zyon character on the news and I knew he hadn't." He slowly lowered his arms and pointed to his jacket. "May I?" he asked.

"Slowly," Tenaya warned.

He pulled a wrinkled piece of paper from within his jacket and held it out to her. It was a wanted poster, the price at the bottom so high Tenaya wasn't sure all of Corinth had that much money. But what made her breath catch was Zyon's smiling face looking up at her. There was no malice, no hate in his expression, just pure happiness.

Benny left quickly after that, leaving Tenaya to her thoughts.

There were two options here: Either Venjix had killed this Ziggy person in the Wasteland and used him as a model for his human-infiltration bot, **or** Zyon _was_ Ziggy.

Was it possible that the cold, heartless monster trying to destroy the rangers was really a kind boy who had gotten mixed up in the mob and sacrificed his own safety and well-being, his own _life_ really, for a bunch of war orphans? She closed her eyes, thinking back to their encounter in the lab. He'd tried to kill her, injured K, and while he'd acted almost-human -- she shook off the memory of him speaking in her ear -- that was what he was made to do. But then there had been that moment, when he was holding her against him and she'd felt a faint beat in his chest. She'd been reminded of a heart then, could her instincts have been right? And they knew Venjix had been working on incorporating robotic components into humans -- she and Dillon were evidence of that.

She glanced down at the wanted poster again. Could those warm eyes now belong to a monster? It broke her heart to think it could be true.


	14. Mirror: Cookie

**Zen**

**Mirror 3: Cookie**

Tenaya reached into one of the grocery bags and immediately pulled her hand out, shaking her head. If she ate the cookies before she got them back to the Garage Dillon would never let her hear the end of it. Of course, she wouldn't be hassled at all for eating a banana, but that didn't mean she was about to. She carefully shifted the bags so that she was holding one in each hand. That should keep her from snacking along the way. And, just to give herself something else to focus on, she began whistling as she took a shortcut down a back alley. It was her favorite song, the one from Dillon's watch. It always made her feel like she was home, no matter where she was. After several minutes she realized that a second whistle was accompanying her and turned sharply.

"Very pretty," Zyon said. He was standing twenty feet away and she had the feeling he'd been tailing her for longer than he'd been whistling.

She was about to ask what he wanted but that hadn't worked out so well for her last time.

"Not going to run?" he asked, taking a step closer.

She took a step back. He didn't need her to tell him that he was faster than she was.

"Pull out a concealed weapon?" he continued. "Call for help? Scream?"

"I don't scream," she said and winced, he would probably see that as an invitation.

"You know," he said, casually walking closer, "I wouldn't think the Black Ranger would let you leave the base after my last visit."

Tenaya backed into a wall and cursed herself, she should have been heading for the nearest street. Unfortunately, she didn't think the others even knew she was gone. They were still trying to find their equilibrium now that the twins had joined the team and she'd used the opportunity to sneak out and stock up on food. At the time it had seemed like a good way to get Dillon off her back, now it looked like he was going to chain her to the lab.

Zyon crossed the distance between them, invading her personal space but carefully keeping from touching her.

She tried to steady her breathing, reminding herself that this robot could actually be a human being, forced to do Venjix' bidding. She probably should have told K about her theory, but she didn't want anyone else to know until she had more proof.

"I have a question," she said, not quite able to keep the tremor out of her voice.

He smirked. "What if I don't want to answer? Will you give me something in exchange? The dome's shield codes perhaps."

She held up one of the bags. "Cookie?"

His eyes darted from her to the bag and after a moment's hesitation he reached quickly in to retrieve one of the sandwich cookies. He stepped back and began munching. "Shoot," he said through a bite, crumbs flying from his mouth.

She almost giggled at the sight but instead asked, "Why did you help them?"

"Who?" he asked, almost laughing at the idea.

"The orphans. You gave them back that medicine even though you knew it'd probably mean your life."

His eyes clouded over for a moment and she knew she was right. He was remembering being human. The cookie in his hand fell to the ground and he staggered back.

"You're lying," he said, shaking his head. He looked up at her and in a flash was pushing her up against the brick wall. "You're lying!" he snarled, but there was no anger in his face, only fear.

Before she could think of a suitable answer there was an explosion in the distance. At almost the same moment her communicator went off. She glanced at her belt where the communicator hung while he looked towards the smoke rising from the center of the city. He gave her one last shove before stalking off.

"Try not to kill anyone, _Ziggy_!" she called.

He froze and his whole body seemed to tense for a moment before he ran off.

* * *

_AN: I promise, the next one will be funny again. Also, review!_


	15. Friends

AN: I'm sure I'll come back to Mirror (the Zyon stories) at some point, but for now I'm moving on. I hope you enjoy. Also, Gynna ahead, you've been warned.

**Zen**

**Friends **

_timeframe: Beyond A Doubt_

"Summer," Scott sighed, "do something."

"Me?" Summer demanded. "Why me?"

"Because you're the nicest," Flynn said, stirring cake batter quickly. Baking had always calmed him and he'd started working on the new recipe almost the minute Dillon and Tenaya left. For that same reason Summer had started practicing pool, Scott had begun reorganizing his tool chest, and the twins had started playing chess in the corner.

"Gemma's nicer than I am," Summer hissed.

"But she has a habit off saying something … off, at just the wrong moment. Sorry, lass," Flynn added over his shoulder.

Gemma shrugged but gave him a smile, which he returned quickly before Gem noticed. When Flynn looked back at the others Summer gave him a "just do something already" look, which he pointedly ignored.

"You'll be best at it," Scott said, returning the focus to Summer.

"Best at what?" K echoed, entering the room.

"Telling Ziggy that Dillon will be all right so he'll stop pacing," Gem said, his eyes never leaving the chess board.

K looked from the Rangers to Ziggy, who was pacing before the Garage door and muttering to himself.

"Ranger Green!" K called and Ziggy's head immediately snapped up.

"Yeah, Doc? Have you heard anything?"

"No, but I would like to remind you that Dillon's chances of returning alive are greatly increased with Tenaya by his side -- and even if they weren't, you pacing and driving your fellow rangers to distraction will help no one."

Ziggy looked helplessly to the other rangers.

"She said, knock it off!" Gemma explained.

"Oh, sorry," Ziggy said, slouching sadly.

Summer bit back a groan. "Ziggy, they'll be fine. You don't need to worry."

"But, that's just it!" Ziggy said, crossing the Garage quickly so he could talk to the others. "I'm not worried they'll make it back -- I mean, I _am_ -- but that's not my problem."

"Then what is?" Scott asked.

"I have a crush on Tenaya," Ziggy said in one quick breath.

The twins let out gleeful laughs and Flynn narrowly avoided dropping the mixing bowl into the cake pan.

"Seriously?" Scott asked.

"Since when?" Summer added.

Ziggy shrugged. "Since she saved my life."

Flynn groaned.

"And now that I know she's Dillon's sister, I don't know what to do! I mean, before I tried to put it out of my mind because, really, a relationship with a robot is never kosher. But now I know she's not a robot, but she's also totally off-limits!"

"Why?" Gem asked curiously.

"You can't date your best friend's sister!" Ziggy cried.

Flynn and Scott nodded solemnly.

"It's an unwritten rule of friendship," Flynn said.

An odd look passed over Gem's face and he looked Flynn over carefully.

"But," K said, "many successful couples throughout history have met because one partner was the friend of the other's sibling."

"Name one," Scott said.

K blinked and stood silent for a moment. "Julie and Drew Carpenter."

"You made those names up," Scott said.

"Believe what you want," K said and left the room.

"Ziggy," Summer said kindly, "if you really like Tenaya, talk to Dillon about it first. That way, no matter what happens, he'll have had first say."

"You really think that'll work?" Ziggy asked. "He won't hate me forever if I ask him about it first?"

Scott let out a laugh but Summer gave him a wilting glare. She was pretty sure Flynn deserved the same, but he'd been putting his cake in the oven and she couldn't be sure what she heard.

"Yes," she said, "I'm sure it'll work."

Before Ziggy could ask her anything else the alarm went off and they all raced into K's lab.


	16. Test

AN: This was one of the first Zen chapters I wrote and is still one of my favorites. I was waiting to post it until we found out certain facts, but I'm beginning to think we're never going to find those things out (plus, depending on whether or not you like the original plan for the RPM ending or the actual canon ending, some of this no longer works).

AN2: There's a poll on my profile asking which story you want me to work on once NaNo's over (since all I'm updating with this month are chapters that I had done pre-NaNo and anything that strikes my bunnies' fancy). So go vote!

**Test**

"Mr. Grover?"

Ziggy turned to see a DMV employee standing behind him with a clipboard.

"I'm Ed Staples. Are you ready?" the man asked, absently smoothing down his comb over.

"Definitely," Ziggy said, rushing around the side of the car. He'd taken Driver's Ed at school and had even enrolled in a private class on weekends. He was determined to pass his driving test before his sixteenth birthday was done. He buckled himself in and tapped the steering wheel while the examiner slowly climbed in.

"Excited?" Ed asked, buckling his own seatbelt.

"Uh huh," Ziggy said with a nod.

"All right, let's get started."

Ziggy nodded and turned the ignition.

"Hold it!" Ed cried. "Mirrors."

"Right," Ziggy said and quickly adjusted the rearview mirror. He smiled at Ed and started forward.

"First, we'll take a right," Ed said.

As Ziggy pulled up to the parking lot exit he scraped the carefully manicured hedges. "Whoops," he said and hurriedly climbed out to dislodge a branch from the passenger side mirror. Unfortunately, he forgot to put the car into park and had to slide across the hood and clamber inside to slam the brake.

"Whoo," he breathed, smiling at Ed. "That was close. Let's go."

"Uh," Ed started but Ziggy was already pulling out into traffic.

Several cars laid on their horns.

"Whoa," Ziggy said, looking over his shoulder, "some people are maniacs."

"Mr. Grover!" Ed yelled.

Ziggy turned and slammed on the brakes just short of the pedestrian walkway.

"Tenaya!" a voice yelled and Ziggy paled, seeing a young girl directly in front of his car. In her hands she held a white stick which he recognized from one of his driving instruction videos, warning him of blind people in intersections.

"Oh boy," Ziggy muttered.

A boy, slightly older than Ziggy, with dark hair rushed out and took the girls shoulders, glaring at him. But Ziggy didn't see him. He knew she was blind but he could have sworn he felt her glaring at him too.

"Sorry!" Ziggy called out the window as the boy led the girl away.

"Maybe," Ed said, "we should head back to the DMV."

Ziggy winced. "I didn't pass, did I?"

"Not even close."

* * *

_reviews = love_


	17. Music

AN: I know, I've been gone for a while. Blame NaNo. But Zen tied for first on my poll for what I should work on first after NaNo was over, so here you go. Thanks to everyone who voted!

**Zen**

**Music **

_timeframe: post Control-Alt-Delete_

The lock on the warehouse door was easy enough to pick and Ziggy headed inside. The place smelled dull and dingy, like an attic that hadn't been aired out in years. It had been built just before Dillon came to Corinth, but had never been used due to its proximity to the edge of the dome. Once Venjix proved he could get in and out with relative ease, it hadn't seemed safe to put anything of value within his reach.

Ziggy took the metal stairs slowly, despite his eagerness. They wobbled at the slightest touch and he didn't want to explain to the others how he'd broken his arm in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. When he reached the roof he went to the corner closest to the dome's face and sat down, his legs swinging in the afternoon breeze.

He stared for a minute at the holographic horizon. It was like a painting, perfect from a distance but up close it dissolved into lumpy, malformed clumps of color. With a sigh he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the flute he'd bought just that morning at a pawn shop. He hadn't played in a while and it took a moment for his fingers to remember what to do, but he got the hang of it eventually.

He played the same tune -- the one Dillon listened to late at night when he thought no one could hear -- all afternoon, over and over again until the sun touched the horizon and he knew he had to get down before it was too dark to find his way. He hadn't thought it would work anyway. She'd been reprogrammed and didn't remember anything at all that could link her to her former existence. She didn't even whistle anymore.

Still, it wouldn't stop him from coming back again tomorrow.

* * *

_reviews = love_


	18. Song Prompt

AN: If I'd gotten the idea for this sooner it would have been a multi-ship story like Heat Wave, but since it's now eleven o'clock on Christms Eve Eve it's just gonna be another Zen chapter. Also, this chapter isn't like the others. It's mostly just Christmas in the post-apocalyptic world with the two characters who best handled this story. (Granted, that made more sense in the original version, but Ziggy is still the best ranger for this job.)

**ZEN**

Song prompt: "I Heard the Bells On Christmas Day"

_"And in despair I bowed my head  
There is no peace on earth, I said,  
For hate is strong and mocks the song  
Of peace on earth, goodwill to men."_

Ziggy woke abruptly, childish anticipation cutting his sleep short. His breath came out in a warm gust against the frigid air of the room. Had they done it, he wondered. Had the Colonel given in to his "silly request"? He sprinted to the window to see. His heart sank as he saw that the world was exactly as it had been when he went to sleep, though a bit darker. Why was it so cold then, if they weren't going to get snow?

A glance at the monitor beside the door told him. A message from K flashed, saying that the heat in the living quarters was broken and that Flynn would have to fix it in the morning.

Ziggy huffed in annoyance. Flynn would be busy in the morning -- well, the later morning, he amended when he saw the time -- they all would. They had presents to open and fun to have! He rested a hand on his pile of presents, deciding now was as good a time as any to sneak down and deposit them under the tree.

He pulled on a jacket against the cold and shoved his feet into slippers even though he wore socks. The extra padding would quiet his steps. Though he knew he was tempting fate to carry all the presents at once he knew he was more likely to wake someone up if he made several trips. So, carefully as possible, he made his way down the hall with his arms full.

He froze when he entered the garage, seeing someone moving amid the eerie light of the monitors. Santa! He quickly suppressed that thought, not because he didn't believe in Santa, but because Santa had probably been killed along with the rest of the world and, even if he hadn't, there was little chance he could get past K's security.

"I see nothing," he said, angling his head in the opposite direction as he passed.

"It's all right," Flynn whispered, "I'm all done."

Ziggy paused to look back and saw that Flynn had hung stockings in each ranger's color around the garage, plus a white one for K. He cocked his head at the present Flynn was pushing into the silver stocking. "I hope," he said, "that it blows stuff up."

"Naturally," Flynn said, mildly affronted that Ziggy had to ask.

"Good." He was about to turn towards the tree but a dark spot above the lab doors caught his eye. "Is that what I think it is?"

Flynn chuckled. "Scott's idea of a joke. Or just his attempt at finally doing something while couching it in societal mores. Gemma's words, not mine."

Ziggy nodded and vowed to avoid the lab the next day. As much as he'd like to see the look on K's face if she was forced to let him do something so personal, he had no desire to see the look on Scott's face or deal with his wrath later.

"Night," Flynn whispered, making his way up the stairs. "And no peeking."

Ziggy scoffed lightly. "As if I'd ruin the surprise."

His presents were smaller than some of the others, but he'd picked them all out carefully over the past several months and had no doubt they'd be a hit. Christmas had always been more about giving than receiving for him, both because he wasn't likely to receive much and whatever he got was usually lost somehow. He much preferred seeing the looks on people's faces when they opened their presents. Those were the gifts he treasured all throughout the year.

That was why he'd wanted the Colonel to make it snow today. All of Corinth waking up to a white Christmas would be truly magical and he thought it would be a nice gift to the whole city, a sign that not even Venjix could take away Christmas. Even if there had been snow it would have been difficult to really enjoy the day. After all that had happened it seemed ... hollow.

He put that out of his mind, resolving to enjoy the day regardless, and stood to return to bed. Just before his foot hit the first stair he thought that a bit of sugar might help him to sleep and hurried back to snag a candy cane from the tree. Before he could unwrap it his eyes fell on one of the monitors and a familiar figure walking down Main Street made his blood run cold. He shoved the candy cane in his pocket and pulled off the slippers in favor of the pair of boots he'd left out to dry after they'd been caked in mud and cleaned. That done he was out the door like a shot. He wasn't going to let this happen. Not on Christmas.

* * *

He met her in the middle of the street, not bothering to hide his approach. She smiled, amused.

"No," he said, his voice so abnormally harsh that she stopped in surprise, her eyes going wide. "Not today."

Tenaya cocked her head to the side. "Did you think we cared for your meaningless holiday? Why you continue to celebrate even after all that's happened I'll never understand."

"Get out," he said, his fists clenching more from anger than the cold. "You won't ruin today."

"You started it," she shot back. "I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't attacked us first."

"I'm sorry, but I think you're the ones who took over the world. All we ever do is fight back when you attack us."

"You attacked us with no provocation -- aside from the general destroy the world thing -- exactly 4.21 hours ago. And I have orders to either make it stop or destroy you all. I'm leaning towards the second option."

He shook his head. "If we attacked you the rangers would have known about it and we were all in bed four hours ago. Even Summer and Dillon and they had to go to a party at her parents' last night."

The look on her face made it clear that she didn't care one bit about the rangers' social lives.

"Show me," he said impulsively.

"What?" she asked.

He knew he couldn't take her in a fight and even if he could it was bound to ruin at least one civilian's holiday, probably a lot of them. If he could somehow get her out of the city, maybe he could convince her to hold off on her attack for this one day. "Show me how we attacked you. We'll leave the dome, you'll show me, and once I know what it is we'll come back here and together we'll get rid of whatever it is that they used."

"Together?" she echoed incredulously.

"It's Christmas," he said seriously. "You don't attack people on Christmas. It's a rule."

She rolled her eyes but turned back the way she'd come. He fell into step beside her, hoping that no one saw them. She would scare anyone unlucky enough to be awake this early and he was doing all of this to avoid that.

"It's a stupid rule," she said as they neared the less populated area of the city.

"What?" he asked.

"Not attacking people on Christmas. Your enemies could attack you and you would fail to defend yourselves for a silly day."

"You're allowed to fight back. And if you were, say, going to poison the entire population and we knew, we'd attack you preemptively, but we wouldn't just start a random skirmish. Today is better than that." She scoffed and he added, "It's about giving out of love. You wouldn't understand."

"Of course I do. I am a human infiltration bot. I am your thoughts and minds. I know what love is."

"You _know_. That doesn't mean you understand. You've never felt love and until you do you'll never understand today."

He didn't need to see her face to know that she was rolling her eyes. He tried to focus on the serenity of the night and pretend that he was walking down this street with anyone else but her. What a great way to start Christmas, he thought, stuck with his enemy. But then, wasn't that part of Christmas? Showing compassion for those who hated you? That's what had started it, after all.

He felt almost bad for his attitude once that occurred to him and he began wondering if robots counted in all that "love thy enemy" business.

* * *

Tenaya kept a steady pace and got them to the border quickly. Ziggy didn't bother taking note of the exit's location, knowing that even if he had it closed up immediately she probably had a dozen other ways into the dome. When they emerged into the Wasteland he froze, shock at the strikingly different landscape stalling him.

Venjix had royally screwed up Earth's ecosystems and, though this part of the world had once enjoyed the classic North American climate it had become a desert. Rain almost never fell and it was almost always acidic and the nights were nearly as warm as the days. There was only the constant, dry heat. But not now. Now, snow fell around them in flurries.

It was deep, coming past his ankles. Already Tenaya's hair was covered in a fine dusting and he quickly shook his own curls, sending slow flying every which way. Not that it made much difference amid the steady fall.

"This is impossible," he said, looking towards the horizon. He could see Venjix machines in danger of being snowed in and imagined that if he crested that rise he would see snow falling on their base.

"Clearly it's not," Tenaya said dryly.

He laughed, running a few feet ahead and holding his arms wide. He opened his mouth before realizing that it probably wasn't safe to catch snowflakes out here, but they tasted just the same as they had when he was a kid.

"You said," Tenaya snapped, clearly annoyed, "that you would take me to wherever your people were mounting this attack from. You didn't say anything about pausing to revel in it."

"You didn't tell me it was _snow_," he countered.

"What does that matter?" she snapped. "It's cold and I want to know how you're doing it."

That snapped him out of his childish joy. "We're not doing this," he said.

She crossed her arms over her chest but quickly dropped the pose when snow began gathering there. She shook her head the same way he had, leaving her hair it's deep ebony for only a moment before the snow began to dominate it once more.

"We're not," he said seriously. "We can't. There is no way we're affecting the weather out here. It's hard enough to do inside the dome."

"Then how do you explain this?" Tenaya demanded, gesturing around them to the shimmering landscape.

Ziggy shrugged, looking about in blissful confusion. Through the crack in the dome's defenses a faint sound echoed. It took Ziggy a moment to identify and he smiled when he did.

"'I heard the bells on Christmas day,'" he said quietly.

"Yes, bells are ringing in the church. What does that have to do with this?"

"It's a song. This," he said, gesturing to the snow, "is a miracle."

"That's your explanation?" Tenaya asked.

Ziggy could still hear the bells, they were counting the hour now, and he smiled as the lyrics to the old song welled up in his mind. "'Then rang the bells more loud and deep. God is not dead, nor does he sleep.' It's a miracle," Ziggy sighed, taking it all in. "'Peace on Earth, goodwill to men.'"

Tenaya's scoff drew his attention but it wasn't enough to dampen his mood. There was snow and a miracle. Nothing could ruin today. Shoving his freezing hands into his pockets, he felt something and got an idea.

"Merry Christmas, Tenaya," Ziggy said, holding out the candy cane.

* * *

_Reviews are the best present you can give a writer._


	19. Stupid

AN: I had completely given up on writing any Zen tonight and then this drabble came to me. It probably won't be the last chapter dealing with the final episode. Enjoy!

**Zen**

**Stupid**

_timeframe: Danger and Destiny Part 2  
_

She's not disappointed.

She's not!

Because that would be stupid. Their entire relationship up to this point has been based on lies and wedgies and kidnappings -- all of which, she reminds herself, were her doing.

And he's not even attractive really. His hair is a mess and he's always got that stupid grin plastered on his face. It matches the stupid jokes he spouts almost unceasingly.

So she's not disappointed when he puts his arms around another girl's shoulders and she certainly doesn't hope she sees discomfort in the other girl's eyes. Because that would be stupid.

* * *

_reviews = love_


	20. Midnight

**Zen**

**Midnight**

XII.

Exactly twelve days after they leave Corinth Ziggy appears, a dark spot on the horizon.

"As it turns out," he says when he arrives, "K and kids don't exactly mix. Plus, she doesn't really like shadow puppets -- or magic tricks -- or my famous double chocolate brownie surprise."

"You broke up," Dillon supplies.

"Oh yeah," Ziggy says emphatically, clearly remembering some major blow up.

"That's okay," Summer sooths, hugging him around the shoulders. "There's plenty of room in the charger."

Tenaya only frowns at them. She has the horrible feeling that the "plenty of room" Summer mentioned is in _her _backseat.

XI.

It takes a short eleven minutes after Ziggy's arrival for Tenaya to decide she still hates him, even if she is good now. He takes up all of her leg room and insists on breaking the monotony of the ride by singing, which wouldn't be so bad, except he is completely and utterly tone deaf.

"Sixty-one bottles of beer on the wall," he sings happily, oblivious to everyone else's discomfort.

"Will someone shut him up?" Dillon begs when Ziggy reaches forty-seven bottles.

Tenaya quickly grabs the back of Ziggy's underwear and pulls. As he whimpers in pain she only smiles.

X.

"I don't know," Ziggy says, gasping in the dry heat, "if I can make it."

Tenaya rolls her eyes, not bothering to glance down at him prostrate in the sand. "We've gone ten yards. Dillon and Summer can still see us."

Ziggy props himself up on his elbows to see her. "I'm trying to add dramatic effect to our mission."

"We're getting water. It's not exactly saving the world."

"It's still a mission and it's still important. There's no rule that it can't be fun." He lifts his hand, waiting for her to help him up. She does, albeit grudgingly.

IX.

Tenaya easily dodges Ziggy's kick and grabs his follow-up punch out of the air, twisting his arm back and forcing him to his knees.

"Ow, ow, ow! Uncle! I said uncle!" he wails. She releases him and he cradles his arm, pouting up at her.

"Give it a rest, Tenaya," Summer says from her seat on the nearby rocks. She's wrapped in Dillon's arms, watching them spar against the setting sun.

"One more," Ziggy says, climbing to his feet.

"I have already defeated you nine times."

"So?" He shrugs. "What's one more?"

She returns his smile and lunges at him.

VIII.

Tenaya opens her eyes with a huff. She's tried counting backwards by eights from a thousand, and gave up entirely when she reached 296.

She wiggles free of her sleeping bag, figuring she can start her guard shift early if she obviously isn't sleeping. She climbs the rock face they've taken shelter beside and finds Ziggy using his flashlight to practice shadow puppetry.

"You're an hour early," he says.

"Couldn't sleep."

He watches her a moment before saying, "I could stay, keep you company. I'm not tired yet."

She doesn't answer, but settles down beside him to watch the shadows.

VII.

Seven weeks after Ziggy's arrival they've finally worked out the backseat arrangement. Tenaya gets the seat right behind the driver -- which is best for everyone's safety -- and Ziggy stays a solid foot away from her at all times, keeping any and all foodstuffs as far away from Tenaya as possible.

There is still the occasional blow up, like the time Ziggy spills his entire emergency supply of M&Ms and they start rolling around the floor. That makes Dillon more angry than it makes Tenaya though, since it gives her the opportunity she'd been waiting for to steal some of them.

VI.

They're six hundred miles from Corinth when they find the first survivors. The people are living in an elaborate network of underground bunkers, most of them from the days of the Cold War. They only realized that Venjix was failing when a fleet of Drones crashed nearby and have since been tentatively expanding their bit of civilization aboveground. Summer and Dillon tell them the story of Corinth while Ziggy provides illustrative shadow puppets in the background. Tenaya watches with the children and her laughter mixes with their high-pitched giggles when Ziggy makes a monster appear to be eating Dillon's head.

V.

"It's time to go," Dillon says five days after they find the survivors.

Tenaya looks up from her work on the radio tower she started building yesterday. The transceiver they brought with them isn't getting through to Corinth.

"They need supplies," he adds, "and I'd feel better if they had some better protection."

"There's still a lot to do here."

He nods, glances at Summer, who's helping to fix up patrol vehicles. She smiles brightly at him. "If you want," Dillon says, "you and Ziggy can stay behind."

She wonders if she and Ziggy were always third and fourth wheels.

IV.

Ziggy plops down beside her after long day. The settlement is quiet, most people having gone underground for the night, but Tenaya's spent too much time enclosed in iron and steel to sleep anywhere but under the stars. He holds out a plate with four brown and white blobs on it. Gingerly she lifts one and the white stuff sticks to her fingers.

"Double chocolate brownie surprise," he says. "The surprise is marshmallows."

She remembers K hated them and decides the other girl is crazy. When she smiles Ziggy returns the gesture and hands her a glass of cold milk.

III.

The radio tower finished, Tenaya isn't sure what to do with herself. She doesn't so much decide to visit Ziggy as she starts walking and ends up there before anywhere else. He's teaching history in a field near the settlement and she likes that he doesn't stop his lesson on Napoleon just for her. He acts out the battles, making the children laugh at his prat falls.

The lesson comes to an abrupt halt when three jets scream over. The children would be afraid but Ziggy lets out a whoop of joy before they can be. Eagle squadron has arrived.

II.

The settlers throw a party in celebration of too many things to count. Gem and Gemma take up storytelling, adding their own exploits against Venjix to the growing narrative.

Tenaya drifts to the edges of the celebration, uncomfortable in the crush of so many people. Ziggy appears from nowhere, two drinks in his hands. She takes hers and says, "I thought you were with Scott."

Ziggy nods. "He wanted to be the one to tell me. He's dating K."

She studies his face in the dim light. "You don't seem too depressed."

He frowns. "I'm not."

"Good," she says, smiling.

I.

She's not surprised when he kisses her on a hillside beneath the shade of a blossoming tree. She knows it's a romantic spot and Ziggy's been more flustered than usual around her since the party. What surprises her is that he only does it once. A touch of the lips, a gentle deepening, and he rushes away.

She doesn't move, just waits the few minutes it takes him to sheepishly return. He opens his mouth to offer some absurd explanation and she grabs him, pulling him to her and kissing him until he forgets what he was going to say.

* * *

_reviews = love_


End file.
